Angel and the Dragon
by Darkest Petal
Summary: Hogwarts is putting on a play, and who would have guess that the play would be one of a muggle movie Beauty and the Beast. Harry and Draco get the lead, this is going to be very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel and the Dragon**

**Summary-**

Hogwarts is putting on a play, and who would have guess that the play would be one of a muggle movie _Beauty and the Beast_. Harry and Draco get the lead, this is going to be very interesting.

**Chapter one-**

Dumbledore stood up trying his hardest not to smile and show that what he had to say was very exciting, Dumbledore looked to his left and saw that even Snape was trying his hardest not to brake into a grin. Once Dumbledore had stood up the whole Great Hall became silent and looked at him waiting for him to make his speech. Dumbledore looked around the room with his twinkling blue eyes. "I welcome all of you first years to Hogwarts and I welcome back second years and up. Now I have a few announcements," Dumbledore saw out of the corner of his eye Snape start to fidget with excitement. "First is that the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden to all students. Our care taker wishes for me to announce that all Weasely products are band," At this every student groaned, "But do not fret, I do have good news. All of us teachers have agreed to have a Drama class for any students that wish to take part," He saw Draco smile and look around at the other Slytherins who were smiling as well, he saw the same reaction with Harry and his friends, "The Drama class will be putting on the play 'Beauty and the beast." Dumbledore said as he broke into a wide grin and the whole hall burst into excited whispers.

**DMHP**

Once Draco heard that there would be a Drama class he knew he would be in that class and that class would boot Potions out of the position of 'most favorite class at Hogwarts'. He looked around the Slytherin table to see that he wasn't the only excited, his eyes then flew over to the Gryffindor table to see the reaction of his crush Harry Potter. Yes Draco was gay and he had a crush on the Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived -or the-boy-who-won't-fucking-die if he had heard his father correct. Draco saw Harry smiling and Draco's heart skipped a beat. 'If only he would smile at me.' Draco thought. Then heard what play that the Drama class would perform. 'Awesome, maybe I can play the part of my favorite character The beast.' Draco thought happily.

**DMHP**

Harry was so excited that he was physically bouncing in his seat, he loved acting and all the stuff that went with acting. Harry looked around and saw that everyone else was excited. He looked at the Slytherin table, well to his crush since second year, Draco Malfoy to see his reaction. Harry's heart stopped at the smile that was Draco's face. 'Beautiful.' Harry thought, 'I wish he would smile at me.' Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by Ron.

"Are you going to join?" Ron asked.

"Hell to the fuck yes!" Harry said. Harry almost jumped and hugged Dumbledore when he heard the play they were going to do. 'Sweet, I hope I get the part of Bella!' Harry thought.

"I'm going to sign up as soon as I can!" Harry heard Hermione say.

"Me too!" Harry said.

"Who are you going to try and get the part for?" Seamus asked.

"I'm going to try and get Bella!" Ginny said.

"I'm going to try and get Cogsworth!" Neville said.

"I want to be the Lumiere!" Ron said.

"I want to be Mrs. Potts!" Hermione said.

"What do you want to be Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh well. . ." Harry started, he couldn't tell them he wanted to be a girl because they didn't know he was gay. "I want to be the beast." Harry lied.

"Oh, you would be a good beast!" Ginny said then cuddled up to him.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Harry said.

**DMHP**

The next day the Slytherins and Gryffindors had their first day of Drama class with their Professor Fowler. She was walking around looking at everyone. "Okay, who's had a Drama class before?" she asked. Almost every Slytherin raised their hand and one Gryffindor raised his hand. That lone Gryffindor hand belonged to one Harry Potter. She nodded her head and handed out a couple of papers stapled together telling of the rules of her Drama class and what was expected. "Before we start class I want everyone up on stage to form a circle." everyone did as they were told and some how Draco and Harry had to stand next to each other in the circle, why you ask, well because the writer wished for them to stand next to each other that is why. "Now I want everyone to bend down and touch your toes" Professor Fowler said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because Weasely, we need to stretch to make sure that we don't cramp up. It's the same with quidich." Draco said and a flying eraser was thrown at him.

"No one is to use any other students last name in this class, everyone will call everyone else by their first name, do I make my self clear Mr. Draco Malfoy?" Fowler asked.

"Yes Professor." Draco said.

"Draco is right Ron." Harry said as he began to stretch, everyone followed his action.

"Now place your right foot in front of you." Folwer said and threw a wad of paper at Crab who had put his left foot in front of him. "Your other right Crab." she said and everyone laughed.

"I bet you can't do this Harry!" Draco whispered and did the splits, well half way did them.

"Oh yeah, watch this!" Harry whispered back and did the splits. Draco's eyes widened when he saw Harry do the splits.

"Wow" Draoc whispered to him self as Harry picked himself of the ground.

"Very nice Harry, but I did not asked for you to do the splits." Fowler said and Harry blushed. "Now I want everyone to try and touch their tongue to your nose. Everyone did as she asked and began laughing at how stupid their friends looked. The class past fast with every one laughing and at the end of the class the Professor passed out the scrips to the play. "The try outs will be next week and if some one wants to do their try out in private I will have a room set aside." Fowler said as everyone left the room talking about the try outs.

**DMHP**

The week seemed to go by fast and everyone was excited about the try outs, Professor Fowler was sitting in her room in front of the stage. "Okay Ginny Weasely you're first." Ginny squealed and ran up on stage, "Okay first tell me who you are trying out for."

"Bella!" Ginny said.

"Okay, what scene?"

"The first!" Ginny said and Fowler looked at her script.

"Okay, I'm going to need Men 1,2, 3, 4, and 5; Woman 1, 2, and 3; the baker, the book seller, shopkeeper, Gaston, LeFou, Bimbettes, and the cheese Merchant." Fowler and everyone who was going to try out for those parts ran to the stage. "Okay start when ever you are ready." ginny nodded then took a deep breath.

[Belle:] Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say:

[Townsfolk:] Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

[Belle:] There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

[Baker:] Good Morning, Belle!

[Belle:] 'Morning, Monsieur.

[Baker:] Where are you off to?

[Belle:] The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story  
about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -

[Baker:] That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! )

[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
'Cause her head's up on some cloud  
No denying she's a funny girl that Belle

[Man I:] Bonjour

[Woman I:] Good day

[Man I:] How is your fam'ly?

[Woman II:] Bonjour

[Man II:] Good day

[Woman II:] How is your wife?

[Woman III:] I need six eggs

[Man III:] That's too expensive

[Belle:] There must be more than this provincial life

[Bookseller:] Ah, Belle.

[Belle:] Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

[Bookseller:] Finished already?

[Belle:] Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?

[Bookseller:] Ha Ha! Not since yesterday.

[Belle:] That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!

[Bookseller:] That one? But you've read it twice!

[Belle:] Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights,  
magic spells, a prince in disguise -

[Bookseller:] If you like it all that much, it's yours!

[Belle:] But sir!

[Bookseller:] I insist.

[Belle:] Well, thank you. Thank you very much!

[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

[Belle:] Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three

[Woman:] Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"  
Her looks have got no parallel

[Shopkeeper:] But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us

[Townsfolk:] She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle

[LeFou:] Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest  
hunter in the whole world!

[Gaston:] I know.

[LeFou:] No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And  
no girl, for that matter.

[Gaston:] It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sights set on that one.

[LeFou:] Hm! The inventor's daughter?

[Gaston:] She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry.

[LeFou:] But she's -

[Gaston:] The most beautiful girl in town.

[LeFou:] I know, but -

[Gaston:] That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

[LeFou:] Well, of course! I mean you do, but -

[Gaston:] Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle

[Bimbettes:] Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Gaston  
Oh he's so cute  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

[Man I:] Bonjour!

[Gaston:] Pardon

[Man II:] Good day

[Man III:] Mais oui!

[Matron:] You call this bacon?

[Woman I:] What lovely grapes!

[Man IV:] Some cheese

[Woman II:] Ten yards

[Man IV:] one pound

[Gaston:] 'scuse me!

[Cheese merchant:] I'll get the knife

[Gaston:] Please let me through!

[Woman I:] This bread -

[Man V:] Those fish -

[Woman I:] it's stale!

[Man V:] they smell!

[Baker:] Madame's mistaken.

[Belle:] There must be more than this provincial life!

[Gaston:] Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!

[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Belle

Fowler claped her hands then looked down at her clip board. "Draco your next." she said and he got on stage.

"The beast, the scene when Bell and the beast start to fall in love." Draco said.

"Okay I need a Bella, Lumeire, Gogsworth, and Mrs. Potts." Folwer said, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Pansy ran on stage. "Start whe never you are ready. Pansy took a deep breath and began to sing and everyone flinched.

[Belle:] There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

[Beast:] She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

[Belle:] New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

[Lumiere:] Well, who'd have thought?

[Mrs Potts:] Well, bless my soul

[Cogsworth:] Well, who'd have known?

[Mrs Potts:] Well, who indeed?

[Lumiere:] And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

[Mrs Potts:] It's so peculiar. Wait and see

[Lumiere and Cogsworth:] We'll wait and see

[All three:] A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

[Cogsworth:] You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't  
there before

[Mrs Potts:] There may be something there that wasn't there before

Fowler claped her hands "Harry" Harry walked over to her and asked to go to the private room, she nodded and he followed her to the room. Once they got there she put up a silence charm and then turned to Harry.

"Bella, after Gaston asked her to marry him." She nodded.

"Start when ever you are ready." Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

[Belle:] Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him.  
Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless . . .

"Madame Gaston!"  
Can't you just see it?  
"Madame Gaston!"  
His "little wife"  
No sir! Not me!  
I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life  
I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned

"Harry why did you want to come into the private room, you are awesome." Fowler said.

"My friends don't know I want to be Bella they think I want to be the beast." Harry said.

"Well I know who's playing Bella." Fowler muttered to her self as she and Harry left the room

* * *

**TBC. . . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel and the Dragon**

**Summary-**

Hogwarts is putting on a play, and who would have guess that the play would be one of a muggle movie _Beauty and the Beast_. Harry and Draco get the lead, this is going to be very interesting.

**Chapter two-**

Professor Fowler had to sneak into every house's common room at night to be able to safely put up the list of students that had made it into the play with out being trampled to death. Sadly when she went into the dungeons where the Slytherin Common room was located she was nearly trampled to death by them because they were up all night waiting for her and her list. Here was the results:

Enchantress= Luna Lovegood

Belle= Harry Potter

Beast/Prince= Draco Malfoy

Gaston= Oliver Wood

Lumiere= Blaze Zambini

Cogsworth/Narrato= Sam Drunk

Mrs. Potts= Hermione Granger

Chip= Fred Weasely, George Weasely

Maurice= Dobey Willson

Philippe= Seamus Finnigan

Bookseller= Markus Flint

LeFou= Cedric Diggory

Wardrobe= Hanna Abbott

Stove= Ron Weasely

Featherduster= Katie Bell

Baker= Terry Boot

Bimbette= Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasely, Susan Bones

Footstool/Special= Colin Creevey

**Practice times!**

Bella and Beast: Monday (morning) , Wednesday (afternoon), Friday (Morning), and Sunday (all day)

Everyone else: Tuesday (afternoon), Thursday (morning), and Saturday (All day)

**Be there and don't be late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ginny slowly turned her head to look at Harry who was already halfway out the door, "That Asshole Stole My Part!!!!!" was what everyone in the castle heard that morning as Harry ran to the Drama classroom, thankfully it was Monday. When he got there he ran behind the curtains to hide, he heard laughter behind him and turned to see Draco Malfoy laughing at him.

"So, I heard a roamer that you stol Ginny's part." Draco said jokingly.

"Oh yes, I just _had_ to be the one to kiss you." Harry said rolling his eyes 'Well it is the truth' Harry thought.

'Is he joking or telling the truth?' Professor Fowler and Draco thought at the same time.

"Okay, well now that our stars are here we can practice." Professor Fowler said claping her hands together and leaving the stage. "Do the dinner scene please. I'll read the other parts do not worry."

"Um okay." Harry and Draco said together.

"When ever you're ready." Fowler said. Draco took a deep breath and made his voice sound beast like.

BEAST: (angrily)  
Of course I have. I'm not a fool.

LUMIERE: Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and--Poof!--the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!  
(That sounds like a good title for a song-- "Human Again" - it's a broadway thing!)

MRS. POTTS: Oh, it's not that easy, Lumiere. These things take time.

LUMIERE: But the rose has already begun to wilt.

BEAST: It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!  
(LUMIERE shrugs his shoulders and looks at MRS. POTTS.)

MRS. POTTS: Oh, you must help her to see past all that.

BEAST: I don't know how.

MRS. POTTS: Well, you can start by making yourself more  
presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.  
(BEAST sits up, then straightens his face very formally)

LUMIERE: (adding in)  
Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile. (BEAST bears his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin.)

MRS. POTTS: But don't frighten the poor girl.

LUMIERE: Impress her with your rapier wit.

MRS. POTTS: But be gentle.

LUMIERE: Shower her with compliments.

MRS. POTTS: But be sincere

LUMIERE: And above all...

BOTH: You must control your temper!  
(The door creaks open. BEAST wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly.)

LUMIERE: Here she is!  
(COGSWORTH enters.)

COGSWORTH: Uh, good evening.  
(BEAST goes from expectant to mad.)

BEAST: (growling)  
Well, where is she?

COGSWORTH: (buying time)  
Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming.  
(Cut to exterior of den with door slightly ajar)

BEAST: WHAT!!!!!!!  
(Door bangs open and BEAST comes running out, with OBJECTS giving chase)

COGSWORTH: Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!  
(Cut to exterior of BELLE's room. BEAST runs up to it and bangs on the door.)

BEAST: (Yelling)  
I thought I told you to come down to dinner!

BELLE: (From behind the door)  
I'm not hungry.

BEAST: You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!

LUMIERE: (interrupting)  
Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections.

COGSWORTH: (pleading)  
Please! Attempt to be a gentleman.

BEAST: (growing angrier)  
But she is being so...difficult!

MRS. POTTS: Gently, gently.

BEAST: (very dejected)  
Will you come down to dinner?

BELLE: No!

(BEAST looks at the OBJECTS, with an expression that says "SEE?!".)

COGSWORTH: Suave. Genteel.

BEAST: (Trying to act formal, bowing at the door)  
It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.

COGSWORTH: Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'

BEAST: (once again dejected)  
...please.

BELLE: (Mad at BEAST)  
No, thank you.

BEAST: (furious)  
You can't stay in there forever!

BELLE: (provokingly)  
Yes I can!

BEAST: Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!!!!  
(To OBJECTS)  
If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!

(BEAST runs back down the hall, slamming a door  
and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on LUMIERE.)


End file.
